


A Past that Haunts

by GuiltyArchWarder



Series: Hajime is Talented [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, F/M, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hope vs. Despair, Human Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru Doesn't Exist, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Soldier Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyArchWarder/pseuds/GuiltyArchWarder
Summary: Hinata Hajime has a talent which he doesn't like to bring up or associate with. He wants to forge his own path so even after refusing joing the main course he was allowed to join the Reserve for free. However can Hajime hide from his past, even when people need him the most?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hajime is Talented [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948291
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time, been extremely busy in my life and unmotivated. Plus Im new to Danganronpa so I apologising for how bad this is going to be.

War is cruel. It's heartless and a fact that Hinata Hajime knows all too well. When he was younger it seemed so cool! Badasses with guns fighting for good against evil! It's not so black and white anymore, not after what he had been through. Hajime shook his head, tryning not to dwell on such thoughts, it only made him feel worse about everything; all the friends he had lost, the injuries they had sustained, the guilt he felt when he never got a scratch. "Stop. Stop it." His voice rang out unconsciously, he couldn't help it. Pathetic. Talking to his head looked crazy... maybe Hajime was.

Pretending to be alright in front of others, even a therapist. She thought he had been alright when she issued the discharge. Hinata had become a good liar and couldn't bring himself to go back there. A monster on the battlefield - ruthless and cold - yet also a coward who couldn't face the simplist of emotional problems. The brown haired teen sobbed to himself, a small part of his pent up emotions coming out. Hajime couldn't let anyone know; his parents didn't need to worry about him more then they already did. After all, they didn't know where he had been for four years.

What was he doing again? Ah, that's right. He was waiting to see if Hope's Peak Academy would accept his proposal. Even if Hajime wanted nothing to do with his talent, going to one of the most prestigous schools in the world - and for free - wouldn't hurt. Thats why he had contacted them to see if a place in the Reserve Course was something could happen instead; with the possibility of moving to the Main Course as a bait. Like he would ever do that. Hajime didn't want his talent to define him, a set path in life was scary. "What good is warfare anyway...". It may not have scarred him physically, but the mental burden more than made up for it. Oh why did he have to run away? Hajime could remember it like it was yesterday. The worst mistake of his life. The day he joined the Mercenary Group Fenrir.

* * *

The child stared out the train window, rain pattering on it like fingers tappings. In a reflection he could see his parents smiling at eachother, excited for the holiday they had planned; clueless to what their young son was going to do. It stung knowing that it was going to end so soon, but it had to be done. He wanted to be a soldier. After a little bit of research he found out about a mercenary group taking any recruits they deemed worthy. Fenrir. Reputed to be the best around, he was determined to join them. The images of fully armed soldiers filled with excilleration. If all went to his plan, he would be like them. The train slowed down. "Hajime, this our stop!" the excited voice of his mother come out.

"Coming". He hoped he had managed to mask the sadness in his voice; he would miss his parents.

A few hours later Hajime had his chance. The recruiting station was nearby and the boys parents were distracted. He dashed anyway, trying to get far enough before his parents would notice his disappearence and voice their panic. That could pierce his soul. Running down a few alleys the building reached his view. It was shanty looking, grafitti all over it. Hajime checked his phone, making sure he was at the right place. It was. Shaking slighty and forcing himself not to turn around, he pushed open the door and walked in, a bell sounding. The inside was completely different from the outside, white walls adorned with a symbol of a wolf, a desk with only a computer sitting on it and a hallway right behind. The boy approached the desk and waited unsure of what to do.

"Sure you're in the right place kid?" Hajime almost jumped out of his skin hearing the gruff voice of a man behind him. He hadn't heard the bell or seen anyway to sneak up on him. The speaker was a middle-aged man with scars covering his face; a thick beard covering his lower mouth. Muscles bulged under military fatigues and a Beret sat upon his a head like a Crown.

"Y-eess, I-I wa-nt t to join Fen-rir" the boy puffed his chest out, trying (and failing) to keep the fear out of voice. Hajime would never be accepted if he didn't act brave. The older man didn't look surprised, like he had seem it before, that was probably true. 

"I'll give you a chance Kid, if you mess up im talking you straight out" the man's authorative voice came out. "Follow me" In a few strides he was already at the hallway by the desk. Hajime had to run to keep up. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at what appeared to be a gym and a gun range. It was empty, only Hajime and the man were there. "Drop and give me a hundred" His cold gaze withered the boy.

After 30 Hajimie collasped. Hey, it was impressive for his age of 11, how could he join Fenrir if he didn't train?

  
"100 situps now" Without even giving him a break the older man yet again ordered him to do. Already tired, Hajime continued. After more grueling exercises, the man simply turned away. "You're not ready, come back when you are stronger". Panic flared through Hinata Hajimes body. He would never get this chance again. Thinking quickly, he spied the gun range; there was a feeling that if he just managed to do that, he would pass. "Sir! Pleaseletmeshowyoumyshootingsir!" The boy spoke quickly in a panic. It was the one chance he had, otherwise he would forever be bound to his parents and normalcy. "Pick up a handgun" A bored voice replied. Yes! A glimmer of hope had appeared. Hajime approached the range, randomly picking up a pistol. As though on instinct, he shot three times. And each one... found the bulleyes? The boy stared surprised, even one good shot would have been brilliant for him, it was his first time ever; but three bulleyes?! "Do it again" the voice of the instructor rang out - intrigue in his voice. Hajime readied himself, body moving like a trained veteran. This time Five more bulleyes. A hand clutched his shoulder. "Physical strength can be trained... but talent like that can't. You're in." Hinata turned to the face the man, smile on his face. "Names Shun Hongo by the way, follow me"

* * *

The sound of a notification awakened Hajime from his reverie. It was an email from Hope's Peak Academy.

_Dear Mr Hinata, After careful consideration from the Steering Committee we have decided to accept your proposal, if you wish to move up to the Main Course all you need do is ask. We have taken the liberty of sending all the required stationary and books, along with a uniform. Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy._

That was good, but a school all about talent would certainly try something in the future to get him to join the Main Course. He would worry about that later, right now was a time to be happy - well as much as a emotional mess like him could be.

Hajime chuckled to himself thinking about how boring school would be. He had been all over the world, constant combat and little rest. The slow-life of a classroom would undoubtedly be boring... but maybe that was a change he needed. He had been restless his entire life, it was time for something different. Hajime smiled to himself. Yes, he wanted this. No war, no -hopefully- crazy classmates and a chance to relax. Who knows? It may turn out for the better.

Yawning, Hajime Hinata streched his arms and promptly went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not too sure on the characters canonical ages so I wont be talking about it much


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime begins his first day at Hopes Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ive said before im new to Danganronpa so if i write any characters a bit different to how they should be, please comment so i can try fix that. Thank you

Blood. Its metallic taste filled his mouth; it dripped off the side of his face like a leaking tap. But it wasn't his blood.

Hajime turned his head to his comrade... well ex-comrade. His head had been peppered full of bullets. Red rivers run out like a grotesque fountain - it SHOULD have made him wobble, go cold with fright. But it didn't, he was numb to it by now.

What was his name? Gareth? Gerald? Hajime didn't know, all the relationships he had made in this life were fleeting. Friends there one day, gone the next. A breeze in the wind. He supposed he could walk into the fire, end it all. Here was only suffering, dealt to and damaged by. A double edged sword.

But Hajime knew he couldn't do it. His family was still there and even though they didn't know if he were alive or not - he had to stick it out for them. It kept him living - the thought of seeing them again. It filled him with... hope? Odd for a warzone where despair makes its home. Hajime chuckled, a new look of determination entering his eyes.

Gathering his courage he picked up his rifle. It had to be done. He knew he could do it alone. Hajime readied his weapon.

And charged!

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, cold sweat lining his back and bedsheet. "It was just a dream?"

Hajime looked around. He was in his dingy room. No bodies, no piles of rubble and certainly no sounds of gunfire. A sigh of relief spilled out from the teen. Sometimes his dreams were a little... too vivid; bringing him back to his most hated place. A battlefield. Bodies sunk into mud and lost, danger at everyturn, bodiesoffriendsandbrothers. 

"Get ahold of yourself" Hajime whispered seethingly. He couldnt let his thoughts spiral, it only made everything worse. Moving his eyes, he spied the clock. 7'oclock and plently of time to get ready for his first day in the Reserve Course. Hajime could finally make his own path, not one his 'talent' set out for him.

The teen quickly ate his cereal and got dressed. The wear he had been given was a shirt and tie with a black suit. Basic but there was nothing wrong with that, it suited his average and blank look - it wasn't bad to be ordinary.

All his books and equipment were prepared all ready; in the military you had to be organised. It wasn't a bad habit so Hajime never tried to break it. Being messy wasn't his style anyway.

Leaving his small apartment, he slowly started to walk toward the school. He was in no hurry. After 10 minutes or so, he arrived outside the massive gates to the school. Well to the building they originally wanted him to go to. The Main and Reserve Course students were seperated, the former being situated in a behemoth of a building, while the Reserve in a far smaller and glamorous one (Even if it were still massive compared to other schools). 

A security guard was giving Hajime the evil eye, so he decided to move on slowly - he had arrived early and his section was only a short distance away. There wasn't any rush, just walking past the fountain and scenery was good enough. The grounds outside the school was incredibily well kept, Hajime imagined there might be a 'Ultimate Gardener' somewhere in there but he had no way of knowing. People like that could do wonders with their talent. Himself? It only lead to pain.

A short stroll later he arrived outside the Reserve Course building. Students were already filtering in, some giving him confused looks. The Steering Committee had taken awhile to makes their decision meaning he was coming to the school a month later then others. It would make him stand out at first - which Hajime hated - but that would die down eventually. There was plently of time to kill so he sat down on a bench and read a book.

* * *

"Welcome our two new students" The teachers melancholy voice rang out. The class gazed at him and a haughty looking girl on his right side. "Please introduce yourself's".

The girl instantly stepped forward, acting very dominating. "Listen closely, you'll only get to hear this once. Names' Natsumi Kuzuryu - yeah thats right Kuzuryu - and unlike you losers im not gonna put up staying in this shitty course! The Main Course is where I belong so don't get used to seeing me" Hajime and the class were surprised at the smugness in her tone and face. Even the teacher had his mouth gaping at her arrogance.

Trying to break the akward silence, Hajime stepped forward. "I'm Hajime Hinata, I look forward to learning with you". Everyone gave him much more amiable looks then they did Kuzuryu. The teacher seeing a chance to take back control spoke up.

"W-W-well done, ple-ase sit down you two, there are two free desks at the back next to each other" Hajime didn't really mind, she would take up most of the attention meaning less people would notice him. He prefered it that way.

Moving quickly, he dumped his stuff and sat down with the lesson starting soon after.

The teacher droned on; his body writing and copying without really putting too much thought into it. 

_"It all started in... blah blah"_

Even if Hajime didnt find it intresting, he was still dilligent in everything he did: cooking, school work... combat. Shaking his head he continued writing.

"hey"

Hmm? Hajime looked around to locate the source of the voice.

"over here idiot"

It was the girl next to him, Natsumi Kuzuryu. She was speaking quietly but even that sounded forceful. Why was she trying to talk to him? He gave her a puzzled look.

"everyone here's so fucking ordinary right? but theres something about you... call it Kuzuryu intuition but even though you don't look it, you're different from the rest"

Hajimes blood turned cold but he kept up a poker face - giving a shrug and turning away to quickly end the conversation.

She grumbled but didn't bother him.

* * *

Meanwhile a way away from the two's classroom, there was another female who was very disgruntled.

"Only four of you!" Chisa Yukizome, Former Ultimate Housekeeper and now teacher of Class 77-B, except that less then half of them had decided to show up.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi and Sonia Nevermind. She had read their profiles.

"We will have to get that sorted out... anway I'm Chisa Yukizome you're new teacher" Surprise was evident on a few of their faces, even relief. Kizakura probably hadn't been the best teacher drunk...

A small giggle was let out by the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, a sick look entering her eyes.

"It's gonna be so much fun! Breaking you mentally... and physically" Kohichi had warned her about this ones personality. Had least he managed to pay some attention to the class.

She waved her hand dismissingly

"I made sure to get plently of life insurances" Hiyokos threat didn't phase her at all.

The Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind clapped in excitment. "Planning ahead already shows the signs of a great teacher!"

Just then the door opened, a girl with purple hair and bandages wrapped out some of her limbs. It had to be the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki.

"I-I-I'm so, so so-rry I'm... late. You must hate me!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why would I hate you? You seem good to me" Chisa smiled to the girl, trying to boost her confidence while also beckoning her in. The girl was surprised, but also eagerly stepped in past the door and promptly tripped on the door frame, landing in a... revealing position.

Hiyoko had an annoyed look on her face. "You do this everyone morning fucking pig!"

"I--i'm sorry...." Mikan said tearfully. She quickly got up and went to her desk, hanging her head down in shame.

"Shall we get started Sensei?" Sonia piped up from her seat.

Chisa looked up confused. 

"We still need to wait for the other students, theres only 5 of you here" she spoke, some doubt creeping into her voice. They were already starting late, but most of them wern't there.

"This is probably everyone who will show up today" Sonia spoke up again, authority in her voice. Befitting of the Ultimate Princess. "What!?" Chisa was surprised and annoyed at the same time. "Where the hell are they?"

Mahiru who hand't spoken yet told her "Attendance isn't mandatory, so many stopped showing up after a while" What?! This was unacceptable in front of the Former Ultimate Housekeepers eyes. It was apparent from the moment she stepped in, these students didn't have any strong relationships with each other.

"This... this is disapponting" The students gave Chisa a confused look. "Youre relationships as classmates! They are... lackluster to say the least. Youth only comes once you know? And your wasting it by being Rotten Oranges" Everyone glanced at each other. What is this mad woman on about? She ignored them continuing on. "Which are really gross by the way"

She didn't notice Mikans soldier sag slightly.

"But were gonna fix that! We need to find all your missing class mates and... persuade them to come here. This is all to restore your youth people! Be more excited" Chisa was getting into the swing of things, enthusiam radiating off her body like a star. Mahiru was unamused but didn't say anything. Sonia was looking excited, she liked their new teacher. Fuyuhiko on the other hand was downright rebellious.

"Why do I have to treat these people as my friends?" He spat, arrogance written all over him. She had been expecting resistance, he was a Kuzuryu and its heir at that. Intimidation was necessary. Pulling out a sword, she did a mock jab at his hand. "I'm your teacher and for that reason I have to do things to help earn my living" Fuyuhiko was surprised but didn't backdown.

"Stab me, I dare you" She complied, thrusting forward. He was only saved by his quick reaction of pulling his hand back, shock evident on his face but that quickly changed to a smile. "Crazy bitch... whatever I'll come with you but don't expect me to be friends with any of them!" Chisa smiled, progress was progress. But now it was time to focus on finding her missing students.

* * *

Hajime pratically rushed out of the school. Throughout the day Kuzuryu had constantly been bugging him, talking about the Main Course and how she was going to get in. Just talk. Hajime could clearly see her insecruities when she spoke it about it, especially her brother. He had never known the feeling of being compared to a sibling, he was an only child after all.

People had problems sure, but it was kinda unbearable being around someone who acted like Gods gift to man. It was a sweet relief to get away. Hajime wasn't a people person as it is.

The grounds were even more beatiful in the face of the setting sun. Orange melding into the scenery like it had always been there. Birdsong come out the trees like a choir. It was relaxing.

Hajime found himself standing outside the fountain he had seen earlier. The water was mesmerising; it was nice just to look at it. It was like nothing in the world could disturb him... till something did. Someone had bumped into him on the side. Looking down, it was a girl his age but much shorter. She wore the uniform of Hopes Peak Academy - Main Course - and was playing a video game. It took a few seconds of akward silence (apart from the sound of the game) for her to look up.

Nothing was spoken for a few seconds before Hajime came to his senses. "Are you alright?" The girl in response responded quietly "Yeah..." before continuing with her game and moving on. Wait a second...

"Isn't that Gala Omega" He mused to himself. Hajime had played it before he had gone off to Fenrir, it had been one of his favourite video games. The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Was something wrong?

She swiftly turned around. "You know it?! It's such an old game!" Excitment was evident in her voice, passion in her eyes. All he could do was give her an affirmative nod. "It's a classic don't you think? It's a total classic right?!"

"Y-eah, I once played it through five times in a row" Her eyes sparkled more.

"Really? My limit is 10 times" Hajime was shocked at that, he didn't have the willpower, nor was he good enough for that. "Impressive..." That was an understatement. 

"You better show me your best run through sometime. Promise?" Yet again Hajime was speechless, all he could was nod. Just who is she? He hadn't asked for her name yet. "I'm Hajime Hinata, reserve course , what's your name?"

She smiled at him. "Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer" That explained it, why she was so good and why she was playing it even as they were talking. _It must be nice having a talent which can help people._ Nanami gave him a confused look, he hadn't realised he spoken outloud.

"Help people? How can games do that?" A sad expression came across her face, one of isolation. 

"They bring people together, why else would we be talking right now if it wern't for games?" Hajime spoke from the heart. He sensed Chiaki had some loneliness hidden inside her. "They arn't only single player you know?" With those words the girls face uplifted instantly, like a burden being taken off. Hajime hoped he had helped.

"If thats the case Hinata then maybe we can play together sometime?" Her voice was filled with hopefulness, it could raise anyones spirits and he would not dash it. "Sure"

The happiness that the girl exuded at the moment made Hajime smile. It appears he had made a friend. He had never been close to anyone in Fenrir. It made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write finding the students as I didn't find it that intresting and struggled writing it. Sorry if you were expecting it, I also apologise for my bad writing.


End file.
